Brighter Than Sunshine
by I Sit On Tables
Summary: mericals happen every day if you just belive TailsXCosmo...yeah it's another cosmo returns story NOT A SONGFIC BUT A FIC INSPIRED BY A SONG


**disclaimer: **_all characters in this story belong to sonic x, sega, and 4kids. I don't own any of them_

Brighter Than Sunshine

Ch.1

Miracles

It was Christmas time. And everyone was doing something. Sonic was putting ornaments on the tree with Charmy. Knuckles was trying (but failing)to put up the outside lights. Amy was in her room, putting on her cutest dress for Sonic. Cream was sitting by the fire, half asleep. Rouge was gorging on eggnog. And everyone else were scattered to the wind. Yep, everyone had something to do...everyone except me, Miles "Tails" Prower, age 16.

Everyone so happy, it always reminded me of her. "I'm taking a walk" I said to no one in particular. I headed toward the door, Cream gave me a concerned look. I ignored it and walked through the door. Walking always helped clear my head. The night sky was so gray, it was depressing. still I continued to walk.

"...Cosmo" I said talking to myself "She always seemed to be happy, and when ever she was happy so am I...oh wait" I did it again talked as if she were still alive. "(sigh) I wish she was here, but...she isn't. Though, when she was destroyed, she was happy...happy she could rebuild her clan" "sigh I wish I felt the same way, I cant believe I still have that plant, like some day I'll wake up and she'll be there...like a miracle"

Everyone always says miracles happen around Christmas. Though, I've only seen them in places like "_Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer" and "Santa Clause is Coming to Town". _Those are the only places I will ever see "Christmas miracles" , in Christmas cartoons.I sigh again I know that's no way to think. But,--"huh" something fell on my nose, it was cold and wet. "rain" I said. I stared up at it, as if expecting to see something besides the drops.

"Miracles, huh"I say. I suppose it's time to put "miracles" to the test. I lace my hands together, closed my eyes, and pray, pray that somehow, someway Cosmo would return to me. I pray while the wind and rain whooshed past my head. I prayed for what seemed like hours.

And that's when it happened...with my eyes closed I noticed a bright light. And when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe them. Floating down from the gray heavens was _Cosmo. _I thought I was going crazy. I rubbed my eyes, but she was _real. _She floated down as if she was lying on a bed. the rose buds on her head were slightly open.And over all she looked about the same age as me,16. But the thing that amazed me the most was the fact that she appeared to have _wings_ like an angel.

She had a wonderful glistening aura around her wonderful nearly perfect body. She was amazing, she was beautiful, she was...naked. I was so blown away by her appearance I nearly forgot to try and catch her. She was about 5 feet above me when she appeared to stand up. She stuck her hands out to me, and I took them. I still couldn't believe what was happening. "_Tailsu_" she said in a soft angelic voice. when her feet touched the ground her wings began to disintegrate, And her aura started to fade.

As soon as her wings and aura disappeared she collapsed in to my arms. I blushed then I smiled, looked up at the heavens and whispered "Thank you" I rushed home with her in my arms. What was I going to tell everyone when I got there? I guess I'll tell them just what happened...a miracle.

I rushed through the door with Cosmo in arms. in to my room and laid her on my bed. As I did I heard Rouge say "...was that... Cosmo?" . Soon after every one crowded in to my room to see if it really was Cosmo. Immediately every one was franticly asking me questions all at once. "How is she still alive?" "Why is she unconscious?" "How come she's in the nude?". I couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP!!" I yelled. The room was silent. "I don't how it happened, one moment I'm walking in the rain, the next she's floating down from the sky."

"Yawn what's going on?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Cosmo sitting up, awake, on my bed. "...Cosmo..." I said nearly crying. "Tails? what's going? And where are my clothes?" she asked looking at her bare body. She glanced around and seemed to notice everyone in the room. "Eek! A little privacy please!" she screamed covering up with one of my blankets. Everyone then left the room not asking any questions.

---

A little while later Cosmo came out wearing one of Amy's dresses till we could find her some real clothes. Suddenly everyone began bombarding _her _with questions, all at once. "ONE AT A TIME!, one-at-a-time." she shouted. Charmy raised his hand like he was in school. "Charmy" Cosmo said calling on him. "Aren't you suppose ta be dead?" many of us then lost our questions. "Yeah I guess I should, be but I'm not" she answered.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked. "Kinda, I remember I was in heaven for quite some years, but I don't remember what I did. But, the last thing I remember is hearing Tails' voice, and following it down here." There was silence throughout the room, till. "Why were you naked?" asked Knuckles.She blushed"I...don't...know." she stuttered. "How old are you?" asked Rouge. "about 16."

"do you wanna help us decorate the tree?" asked Sonic. we all looked at him, then Cosmo. She simply smiled and said "Sure". We all then went back to what we were doing as if nothing happened. And I got to see Cosmo happy again which made me happy.

---

The next day she went shopping for clothes with Amy and came back with some tight jeans, what seemed like her old dress except it was a top. And she looked cuter than ever. But to me she was cute no matter what she had on. And so I got just what I wanted for Christmas. The love of my life back.

this is my first fan fic. PLEASE R&R


End file.
